


Layer by Layer

by winternacht



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Power Play, Truth Spells, Vague Spoilers for episode 103
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winternacht/pseuds/winternacht
Summary: Jon has a couple of questions for Elias, some of which he's quite happy to answer.





	Layer by Layer

**Author's Note:**

> Set shortly after Jon interrogating Anderson in episode 103.

Even if he hadn’t been watching, Elias would have felt the whirlwind that was Jon’s energy as he stepped into the Institute. He rushed past reception, up the stairs, and when he pushed the door to Elias’s office open without the slightest hesitation, Elias decided that it would be a waste of time to feign surprise. He couldn’t help raising an eyebrow when Jon locked the door, however.

“Are you here to discuss your next-“

“Were you watching?” Jon asked, the question hitting Elias with an unanticipated amount of force.

“Yes,” Elias answered before he could stop himself. “You were brilliant.” Then he gave him a self-assured smile, to hide the fact that he had been caught off-guard. He wouldn’t have denied it, but he wasn’t keen on Jon knowing just how readily he had answered. But judging by the way he stepped closer, unhurried yet purposeful, Elias suspected that he knew all the same.

“So, you liked it?” There was something dark in his tone, the way he lowered his voice, and Elias let the sensation wash over him this time, tried to resist the pull, to consciously word his answer instead of letting it spill out.

“It was an int-“

“No, I mean, did _you enjoy_ watching?” Jon asked, ostensibly relishing the question just as much as Elias relished the feeling of the compulsive force taking hold of his mind, promising such sweet release if only he answered.

“Well?” A question like soft fingers brushing nectar on his lips, and if only he opened his mouth, he could taste it. And with a shuddering breath, Elias gave in.

“Yes.” He clutched the edge of the desk. “I did.”

Jon let out a giddy laugh that Elias had not heard before. When Jon walked around the desk, Elias turned his chair towards him on instinct, just about ready to jump to his feet. The air in the office had grown hot and thick.

Elias tried to follow Jon’s movement as he circled the chair as well, but he rested his elbows on the back and kept it in place. Then his hands slid down towards Elias’s neck.

Even with his mind fogged up, he reacted fast, grabbing Jon’s wrists. This was a more familiar kind of danger, one that gave him something more clearly defined to focus on. He allowed himself a laugh.

“I thought we had an agreement, Jon. Did Melanie set you up to this?” His grip wasn’t tight enough to bruise; he even granted Jon some freedom of movement, curious to see what he’d do next. Jon’s pulse didn’t seem to be speeding up beneath his fingers, though it was thumping faster than usual. But he couldn’t quite focus on it, the soft touches against his neck forcing his awareness of his own racing heartbeat.

“You think I’m going to kill you?” The question was asked in a softer way, a comfortable wave of power, like a warm summer breeze, against his skin. Elias took his time again before answering.

“You don’t get into a position like this by letting people put their hands around your neck,” he said.

“Is that a yes?”

Elias smiled, opting not to answer at all this time, and instead let the power engulf him, until he found it hard to breathe. It was then that Jon’s hands started moving downwards, and Elias eased his grip, just slightly, as they loosened his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. It was too much. It was all too much, the compulsion still hanging in the air, Jon’s hands against his bare skin, so much softer than he had anticipated, and…

Jon pulled his hands away and turned the chair to face him so suddenly that Elias felt disoriented for a second. The pang of vulnerability at the sight of Jon standing at full height in front of him vanished as Elias noticed Jon’s erection, straining against his jeans.

Before he could reach out and pull him closer, Jon straddled his lap on his own accord, pressing their bodies flush together, and Elias couldn’t hold back a quiet moan. Jon’s breath was hot against his ear as he whispered something, and Elias hadn’t even puzzled out the words before he answered, “Since you came back, all the time.”

Jon’s lips curved into a smile against his earlobe, and he kept whispering questions while he opened Elias’s belt with a clumsy hand, knuckles brushing against his hardness as he fumbled with the zipper, making Elias shudder with anticipation beneath him.

His touch, as Jon finally grasped Elias’s cock, was not clumsy in the slightest. And with every torturously slow stroke, he made Elias confess: how he had watched Jon pleasure himself at night; how, in a moment of lonely desperation, he had slept with a random stranger who had reminded him so much of Jon in his demeanour, allowing him to pretend for a couple of hours that Nikola had not stolen what was his; how he wished he could get Jon on his knees and fuck his mouth for daring to ask such impudent questions, how he yearned to hear and feel him moan around his cock; how he wished Jon would not stop asking questions until he had fully unravelled him.

It was at that point that Elias grabbed Jon’s face and pulled him into a kiss. He couldn’t take the questions anymore, the way they pried open his mind and lured him towards the forbidden ecstasy of loss of control and revealing all that was hidden beneath layers and layers of secrecy and lies.

One hand in Jon’s hair to hold him in place, Elias opened his jeans easily and pulled out his cock, sighing as the muscles of Jon’s legs tightened around his. He circled his thumb over the slit, drinking in Jon’s moans, relishing the slickness of his arousal.

Jon moved closer, allowing Elias to trap their cocks between their hands, stilling his movements so that Elias was the one to decide on the tempo, the friction, the amount of attention Jon got as he dug his fingers painfully into Elias’s shoulder, quiet moans escaping him with every exhalation.

Elias came first, hand twisting so hard in Jon’s hair that he cried out against him and spilled his seed with a shudder. In his daze, Elias had to force his eyes open to take in the sight of Jon’s head thrown back, a flush creeping up his collarbones from beneath his shirt.

He tried to pull Jon closer for another kiss, but Jon turned away, leaning on his shoulder instead, still catching his breath. So Elias just let his hand rest on Jon’s back, feeling the warmth radiating from his body.

It was then that Jon asked, “What is my purpose in all of this?”

“You are-“ Elias pressed his face against Jon’s neck, lips still moving but the sound muffled and unintelligible as he forced himself to resist. Then he laughed.

“You are becoming exactly what I want you to be.” He couldn’t resist sinking his teeth into the soft skin, eager to draw one last moan from Jon. “And I am so proud of you.”

“But-“

“We’re done here, Jon,” Elias said. “But maybe if you open with that question next time…”

Jon scrambled off his lap, steadying himself on shaky legs against Elias’s aching shoulder for a couple of seconds, before letting go in favour of leaning against the desk as he tucked himself back in. “There won’t be a next time.”

Elias smiled. “Of course not.”


End file.
